This invention relates to a loudspeaker arrangement for a vehicle having a magnetic-field-sensitive device, such as an azimuth or travel-direction sensor utilizing the geomagnetic field.
It is known to equip a vehicle with an azimuth sensor to indicate the direction of travel thereof. Generally, the azimuth sensor utilizes the geomagnetism as a reference to determine the orientation of the vehicle, and is sensitive to magnetic fields.
Some vehicles have audio systems with dynamic loudspeakers in the passenger's compartment. The permanent magnet of the loudspeaker generates a magnetic field, the magnitude of which is roughly comparable to that of geomagnetism.
For a vehicle with both an azimuth sensor and an audio system, it is conventional to provide an magnetically opaque plate between them to reduce magnetic coupling between the loudspeaker magnets of the audio system and the azimuth sensor. However, the opaque plate requires a large space and a complicated arrangement involving both the azimuth sensor and the audio system.